1. Technical Field
This invention relates to foldably sealable container systems and, more particularly, to a corrugated, foldably sealable waste container for storing and transporting infectious waste products.
2. Background of the Invention
Foldably sealable containers are used in a variety of applications for holding a variety of products. When dealing with infectious waste products, however, such as those found in the medical industry, unique concerns and requirements arise. Containers suitable for holding and storing used surgical sponges, bandages, gauze and similar products which have come in contact with infectious agents all require disposal in a waste container suitable to safely and securely store such products. This concern is particularly acute at the present time where used surgical and hospital products which have been contaminated with diseased blood and blood by-products are involved.
To be more effective, it would also be helpful if a container suitable for storing infectious wastes and other like products was readily foldable to provide quick, temporary sealing of the container for short time periods, such as for overnight storage. This would further help reduce the chance of accidental human contact with the infectious waste products being held therein. It would further be helpful if such an infectious waste container were operable to fold into a more secure and permanent storage configuration to facilitate safer transportation of the container.
In using such a waste container as explained above, it would also be helpful if the container were made of a lightweight material. To further help facilitate safe disposal of infected waste products, it would be desirable for such a container to be inexpensive, lightweight, relatively easy to manufacture, and structurally strong, such as a corrugated-type container. An inexpensive, lightweight, corrugated container would simplify disposal of infectious waste products because the container itself could be disposed of along with the waste products.
Another desirable feature of such a container would be an opening which facilitates the entry of waste products and yet partially seals the container. This would further help prevent accidental and unintended human contact with the contents of the container.
Still another desirable feature would be the ability of such a container to collapse into a flat or compact structure suitable for easy transportation and storage before the container is put to use.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infectious waste container having a spout-like opening operable to help facilitate placement of infectious waste products inside the container and to partially restrict access to the container to thereby help prevent accidental human contact with its contents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infectious waste disposable container capable of being foldably sealed in a first storage position for quick, temporary storage of its contents, such as for overnight storage, to help reduce the chance of accidental human contact with its contents.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an infectious waste disposal container capable of being foldably collapsed into a second storage position for more secure storage of its contents and more secure and safe transportation of the container.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a corrugated container that is lightweight, easily manufactured and relatively inexpensive, and which may readily be disposed of along with its contents.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an infectious waste disposal container which may be foldably collapsed to form a compact structure suitable for easy and space-saving transport and storage until it is needed.